The Castle of Cagliostro
The Castle of Cagliostro (ルパン三世 カリオストロの城, Rupan Sansei: Kariosutoro no Shiro?, Lupin the Third: Castle of Cagliostro) is a 1979 Japanese animated film co-written and directed by Hayao Miyazaki. It is one of the master thief Lupin III films. The second animated Lupin III movie and arguably the most famous, Castle of Cagliostro was written and directed by Hayao Miyazaki (who also co-directed the first Lupin III TV series and directed two episodes of the second) before he formed Studio Ghibli. Cagliostro features gentleman thief Lupin III, grandson to Maurice Leblanc's French literary master thief Arsène Lupin. It was originally subtitled by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and then dubbed and released in 1991 by Streamline Pictures . A new dub was recorded by Manga Entertainment in 2000, which changed the tone of many characters. The title alludes to La Comtesse de Cagliostro (The Countess of Cagliostro, the title of an original Arsène Lupin adventure by Maurice Leblanc). Plot Arsène Lupin III and Daisuke Jigen are escaping on a Fiat 500 pursuit after robbing the casino of Monaco, only to discover that their entire haul is counterfeit. When Lupin was just getting started as a professional thief, he was almost killed while searching for the source of these so-called goat bills. He decides that it is time to take another chance, and Lupin, with Jigen, heads off to the purported source of the bills, the Principality of Cagliostro. Shortly after arriving, they rescue a young girl from a car full of thugs, only to let her get captured again when Lupin is knocked unconscious after tumbling down a cliff. They later discover that she is Clarisse, princess of Cagliostro and is engaged to be married to the Count, the country's ruler. The count wants to recover the ancient treasure of the Cagliostro family, and needs the princess's ring to do so. Realizing he will need more help after he is attacked by a group of the count's elite assassins, Lupin calls on Goemon Ishikawa XIII and tips off longtime foe Inspector Koichi Zenigata to his whereabouts. He also find his former lover, Fujiko Mine, posing as Clarisse's lady-in-waiting. Using a party and Zenigata as a distraction, Lupin makes his way to the tower where Clarisse is kept, returns her ring, and promises to help her to escape. The count arrives shortly thereafter with his assassins; Lupin is dropped down a trapdoor into the bowels of the castle. The ring turns out to be a practical joke left by Lupin. Infuriated, the Count flushes him deeper into the cellars, which are full of bodies of spies who attempted to learn the secrets of Cagliostro and the goat bills. While down there, Lupin bumps into Inspector Zenigata, who was accidentally thrown down earlier. The two reluctantly form a pact to help escape. Using two aqualungs dropped by elite soldiers, the pair escape. Their escape leads them to the printing presses, where Lupin and Zenigata finally discover the source of the goat bills. Zenigata wants to find evidence, but Lupin points out they must escape first. They set the money and presses on fire as a distraction and steal the count's autogyro. However, when they attempt to return to rescue Clarisse, Lupin is shot and critically wounded. Clarisse offers her ring to the count in exchange for Lupin's life; the count's attempt at betrayal is foiled when Fujiko's quick actions lead to an escape for her, Lupin, and Zenigata. The wedding appears to go on as planned with a drugged Clarisse until Lupin's "ghost" disrupts the ceremony. When the count calls down his guards, Lupin manages to make off with Clarisse and both rings. Lupin and Clarisse flee the count, a chase that ends on top of the castle clock tower. Finally gaining the rings after knocking away Lupin and Clarisse, the count uses them on the clock tower's face as instructed by Lupin, only to be crushed to death by the clocks hands as the mechanisms move to unveil the treasure. Lupin and Clarisse, who have safely landed in the lake, watch the lake around the castle drains to reveal exquisite ruins. Lupin and his friends take their leave of Clarisse, now ruler of Cagliostro, as Zenigata chases after them again and Fujiko makes off with the printing plates from the counterfeit money presses. Characters Arséne Lupin III The greatest gentleman thief in the world. Lupin (he is never called by his first name) is extremely clever and charismatic. He steals things, ranging from bags of cash to golden treasures, for the thrill of it, instead of actually needing the things he steals, and he never steals from the poor. He flirts often, usually with strangers, although he respects Clarisse. He has many associates, including Jigen, Goemon, and, to a smaller extent, Fujiko. Jigen Daisuke A superb marksman who travels with Lupin. Jigen works with Lupin on many of his heists, lending his almost uncanny ability with all sorts of guns to fight against the people who try to stop them. Jigen is Lupin’s partner, not his inferior. Ishikawa Goemon XIII A samurai who works with Lupin. Goemon is a master swordsman. He is quiet and doesn’t speak unless it’s important. He wears Japanese clothes and eats Japanese food. He can use his sword to cut through anything; from body armor to bullets. He often covers Lupin during one of his schemes. Fujiko Mine A self-described “lady spy” who often steals the very thing Lupin is after. Lupin practically worships Fujiko, but she only returns the affection if it helps her accomplish her goals. She treats everyone with respect and usually ends up helping Lupin in some way. She is very tough, having held off squads of goons with a machine gun and grenades. Inspector Zenigata An inspector for INTERPOL. Inspector Zenigata is given many assignments, but he is chasing one criminal with much more enthusiasm than the others: Lupin. He isn’t stupid, but he is always outwitted by Lupin’s more clever plans. Lupin describes Zenigata as “the archetypical Japanese worker: totally dedicated to his work”. Zenigata has a small army of INTERPOL officers working for him who idolize him and do whatever he asks them to do. Count of Cagliostro The regent of the small country of Cagliostro. The Count is a very rich man, but he desires even more riches; specifically, the treasure of the Cagliostro family. He is cruel and cunning, and will use all of his considerable resources to get what he wants. He lives in an enormous castle in the middle of Cagliostro, surrounded by a lake. Clarisse d'Cagliotros A princess of the Cagliostro family. Clarisse is kind to everyone and admired by many of Cagliostro’s citizens. She is engaged to be married to Count Cagliostro against her will, since their marriage will enable the Count to claim the fortune of the Cagliostro family. Cast Additional Voices *Streamline: Steve Bulen, Steve Kramer *Manga: Sentil Astoroth, Lauren Benjamin, Susan Chavez, Christopher Cunnington, John Daniels, Andrew Ebert, Gloria Gines, Kevin Guy, Jack Hammer, David Jeffries, Marlon Mann, Elliot Reynolds, Adam Sholder, Carol Stanzione, B.D. Vesbite, Keith R. Washington, David Waterhouse, Ken Zhee Gallery */Gallery/ Category:Films Category:Pre-Ghibli